


All She Needs for Now

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highstuck, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stared off into the glowing horizon, at that thin point where the stars met the ocean. Sometimes, it looked like the waves were swallowing the dim stars. Other times, like the water was making love to them. Fluid motions, reflecting and distorting. But there was something passionate about the two elements meeting that way. When they could never actually touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Needs for Now

Vriska hands the bong off wordlessly, letting go when she felt long fingers grasp at it. She stared off into the glowing horizon, at that thin point where the stars met the ocean. Sometimes, it looked like the waves were swallowing the dim stars. Other times, like the water was making love to them. Fluid motions, reflecting and distorting. But there was something passionate about the two elements meeting that way. When they could never actually touch.

She lets out her breath with a shallow cough.

“tHaT WaS AlL KiNdS Of wIcKeD, SiS.”

Vriska watched Gamzee stabilize the bong in the sand. Lighter in hand, painted mouth pressed inside the opening. Breath and fire. The water bubbled, like waves inside the blue glass against the red paintings of a three-masted ship flying a jolly roger. Nimble fingers lift the bowl and the cloudy skies and stormy seas cease.

The indigo-blood hands the piece back to Vriska and she turns it over in her hands.

“Have you ever wondered what it would 8e like to live out at sea,” pondering aloud.

Gamzee exhales with a frown, “tHeRe aRe aLl dAnGeRs aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg uNhApPy eNdInGs oUt tHeRe iN ThE OcEaN. yOu bEsT StAy aWaY FrOm tHaT PlAcE, YoU KnOw?”

“I think the freedom would m8ke that 8eara8le,” she sighs. “I want to 8e one of those dangers.”

Gamzee brushes her hair back, over her shoulder and out of her face. He wants to see her eyes, watch her expressions match her voice. He gets lost there, noticing the little things like the cerulean over-taking her irises, the blue veins darkening with the high. He takes in the way she’s using less make-up around them and looks older. Most of all, he sees the way her gaze longs for that unreachable horizon.

“wElL WhO ThE MoThErFuCk sAyS I GeT To tElL YoU WhAt tO AlL Up aNd dO? IF ThAt’S WhAt wIlL MaKe yOu hApPy, ThEn yOu bEtTeR MoThErFuCkInG Do iT, sIs,” he sighs.

Vriska doesn’t even glance over at him. Eyes trained on that distant point, where she thinks her ship could be disappearing over the horizon some day, she takes another hit.

They sit in silence, both appreciating the world for what it is. Losing track of all the things it isn’t that make them so dissatisfied.

After a few minutes, passing back and forth, Vriska leans against Gamzee. Rests her head on his shoulder, having to brush some of his hair back from tickling her face. Cerulean manicure tangled with cracked and unmanaged appendages. Slow movements, just feeling skin contacting skin.

“I’ll 8e okay here for now. In aaaaaaaany case, you still have to help me get 8etter at taking hits.”

Vriska smiles and relaxes onto Gamzee.

Later, she will clean the ring of paint from her mouth from sharing the bong with the clown. Spend hours picking sand out of her hair and shoes and everywhere else she doesn’t want to imagine. Probably consult her 8-ball about when would be a great time to fully embrace her destiny as Mindfang’s descendent.

But right now?

It’s only the feel of Gamzee. And the taste smoke. And the sound waves. And the smell of salt water. And watching all the new stars emerging in the ever darkening sky. And that’s all she needs.


End file.
